Applicants have developed many methodologies for fitting an electrode array to a patient including: U.S. Pat. No. 8,271,091, for Visual prosthesis fitting; U.S. Pat. No. 8,195,301 Video configuration file editor for visual prosthesis fitting and related method; U.S. Pat. No. 8,190,267, for Fitting a neural prosthesis using impedance and electrode height; U.S. Pat. No. 8,180,454, for Fitting a neural prosthesis using impedance and electrode height; U.S. Pat. No. 7,908,011, for Visual prosthesis fitting; U.S. Pat. No. 7,818,064, for Fitting of brightness in a visual prosthesis; U.S. Pat. No. 7,738,962, for Fitting of brightness in a visual prosthesis; U.S. Pat. No. 7,493,169 for Automatic fitting for a visual prosthesis; U.S. Pat. No. 7,483,751, for Automatic fitting for a visual prosthesis. The preceding list includes both manual and automated fitting methods. Both have advantages and disadvantages. What is needed is a method that uses the best advantages of both manual and automatic fitting.